Die Sechs Clans
Die''' Sechs Clans''' (eng. Six Clans) sind eine Ansammlung von den Clans FlammenClan, BlattClan, SchneeClan, SonnenClan, SpaltenClan und FunkenClan, die in Harmonie miteinander leben. Manchmal werden sie auch die friedlichen Clans (eng. peaceful Clans) genannt. Allgemeines Die Sechs Clans sind bis jetzt die größte bekannte Ansammlung von mehreren Clans an einem Ort. Sie leben in einem fiktiven Naturschutzgebiet, das südwestlich des alten Wald-Territoriums der See-Clans und südwestlich der Wilden Clans liegt. Es liegt nordöstlich der drei Stämme. Die Territorien sind vielfältig und bestehen hauptsächlich aus Wäldern und Wiesen, jedoch grenzt es an den niedrigen Anfang eines Gebirges an. Zwischen den Grenzen der Territorien gibt es einen dünnen Streifen neutrales Gebiet, damit Katzen unbeschwert reisen können, ohne in das Territroium eines anderen Clans gehen zu müssen und so für Spannung zu sorgen. Die Sechs Clans glauben an den SternenClan, deshalb erhalten Anführer nach dem Erhalt ihrer neun Leben die Nachsilbe -stern. Anführer und Heiler besuchen einen Ort, der sich Sternenhöhle nennt, um mit den Ahnen zu sprechen. Es ist eine Höhle nah des Territoriums des FlammenClans, durch die ein unterirdischer Bach fließt und in deren Decke mehrere Risse sind, sodass Mondlicht in die Höhle strömt. Versammlungen werden am Versammlungsplatz abgehalten. Dabei handelt es sich um einen großen Felsen, der in einem Kreis von kleinen, dünnen Bäumen steht. An diesem Ort haben die sechs Gründer die Clans erschaffen und Regeln erstellt. Bei den Sechs Clans treten in sehr seltenen Fällen besondere Katzen auf, die als Sternenblut bezeichnet werden. Die Sechs Clans besitzen einen Michigan Dialekt. Sprache Die Sechs Clans nutzen Begriffe, die sich von denen der See-Clans unterscheiden. Sie sind denen der Drei Lager sehr ähnlich. Menschen (eng. humans) - Zweibeiner Autos, Transporter, Trucks (eng. cars, transporters, trucks) - Ungeheuer Straßen, Gassen, Wege (eng. streets/roads, alleys/alleyways, paths) - Donnerweg Winter, Frühling, Sommer, Herbst (eng. winter, spring, summer, fall/autumn) - Blattleere, Blattfrische, Blattgrüne, Blattfall Jahreszeit (eng. season) - Blattwechsel Mittag (eng. midday) - Sonnenhoch Mäusehirn, Käferhirn, Fischhirn etc. (eng. mouse brain, bug brain, fish brain, etc) - sanfte Beleidigung, kann auch liebevoll gemeint sein (Tier-)Dreck/Dung (eng. (animal-)dirt/dung) - harte Beleidigung, Ausruf von Frustration oder Wut Streuner, Streunerkatzen (eng. strays, stray cats) – Katzen ohne Clan, leben meist in Gruppen, jedoch auch alleine, meist unfreundlich und territorial, leben nicht an einem bestimmten Punkt, sondern streunen umher Hauskätzchen/Hauskatze (eng. kittypet/domestic cats) - Katzen, die bei Menschen leben Einzelläufer (eng. loner) – Katzen ohne Clan, leben meist allein oder in sehr kleinen Gruppen, offener als Streuner, leben an einem bestimmten Ort Lager (eng. Camp) – Ort, an dem der Clan selbst sich niederlässt und seine Baue hat Redewendungen Wenn die Sterne vom Himmel fallen (eng. when the stars fall from the sky) - wenn etwas eine sehr kleine Wahrscheinlichkeit hat, einzutreffen Taten Mit der Schulter anstoßen - freundschaftliches Boxen Mit der Schweifsüitze gegen die Schulter schnippen - Schulterklopfen Mit den Ohren zucken - Schulterzucken Schweif über die Schultern legen - Arm um die Schultern Schweif verschlingen - Händchen halten Nase gegen Wange oder Stirn - Kuss auf die Wange oder Stirn Nase an Nase oder Schnauze and Schnauze - Kuss zwischen Gefährten Kopf gegen Kopf, Wange oder Schulter - Umarmung Sitten/Riten Große Versammlung (eng. Gathering) - bei Vollmond treffen sich einige Katzen der Clans am Versammlungsplatz und tauschen sich aus Heilerversammlung (eng. Healer's meeting) - bei Halbmond treffen sich die Heiler an der Sternenhöhle und sprechen mit dem SternenClan Clantreffen (eng. Clan meeting) - eingerufen mit den Worten: "Mögen alle Katzen, die alt genug sind (meist Clan-spezifische Eigenschaft, die für Katzen älter als sechs Monde zutrifft) sich unter (Ort, von dem der Anfüher mit dem Clan spricht) für ein Clantreffen zusammen finden!" Zeremonien werden abgehalten, Neuigkeiten verkündet Totenwache (eng. the wake) - nach dem Tod einer Katze wird sie an dem Begräbnisgebiet ihres Clans begraben. Die erwachsenen Katzen bleiben am Grab sitzen, bis die Sonne aufgeht Nachtwache (eng. vigil) - nach der Kriegerzeremonie einer Katze bleibt diese die Nacht wach und passt auf die schlafenden Clangefährten auf, um sich ihrer neuen Verantwortung bewusst zu werden Orte Ahnenlichtung (eng. Ancestor Glade) - eine Lichtung weiter westlich vom FunkenClan-Territorium. Sie ist umringt mit Bäumen und in der Mitte steht eine große, alte Trauerweide. Hier kann Kontakt mit den Ahnen aufgenommen werden. Versammlungsplatz (eng. Gathering Place) - zwischen den Territorien des SchneeClans, SonnenClans und FunkenClans, gibt es ein altes, abgebranntes und verlassenes Haus, in dem sich die Clans zu ihren Großen Versammlungen treffen Namen Die Namenvergebung in den Drei Lagern ist ähnlich zueinander, wie auch zu den See-Clans und den Drei Lagern. Sie werden aus zwei Worten zusammen gesetzt. Die Vorsilbe ändert sich dabei nicht, die Nachsilbe jedoch, wenn ein neuer Rang erreicht wird. Die Vorsilbe ist entweder eine Beschreibung des Aussehens der Katze oder ein Gegenstand/eine Sache aus der Natur wie beispielsweise Pflanzen oder Tiere. Jungen (eng. kit) ''- In den Sechs Clans endet der Name eines Jungen auf -junges. '''Schüler' (eng. student) ''- In den Sechs Clans endet der Name aller Schüler - auch Heilerschüler - auf -pfote '''Krieger' (eng. warrior) ''- In den Sechs Clans kann der Name eines Kriegers auf verschiedene Worte enden, die von Dingen der Natur bis hin zu Körperbeschreibungen reichen. '''Heiler' (eng. healer) ''- In den Sechs Clans bekommen Heiler dieselben Namensendungen wie Krieger. '''Zweiter Anführer' (eng. deputy) ''- In den Sechs Lagern besteht keine Änderung des Namens eines Kriegers, der Stellvertreter wird '''Anführer' (eng. leader) ''- In den Sechs Clans erhalten Anführer den Suffix -stern 'Ältester''' ''(eng. elder) ''- In den meisten Fällen wird für Älteste keine Namensänderung durchgeführt, wenn sie wegen einer Verletzung ihren Posten als Krieger verlassen müssen. Einschränkungen In den Sechs Clans gibt es keine Einschränkungen zu den Vorsilben einer Katze. Sowohl die Vorsilbe Stern- als auch die Namen der Gründer sind erlaubt. Die einzige Einschränkung besteht darin, dass keine Katze abgesehen vom Anführer einen Namen haben darf, der auf -stern endet. Wenn der seltene Fall auftritt, dass eine Katze mit der Vorsilbe Stern- zum Anführer wird, so wird ihr Name schlicht umgedreht - sein Suffix wird zum Prefix, sodass sie den Suffix -stern erhalten kann. (Beispiel: Sternenläufer wird zu Läuferstern). Es gibt eine Ausnahme in dem Fall von Sonnenstern, dessen Kriegername Sternenfrost war. Sein Name hätte eigentlich zu Froststern umgeändert werden sollen. Sonne gab ihm den Namen Sonnenstern, um daran zu erinnern, dass sie ihn als neuen Anführer des Clans erwählt hatte. Kategorie:By Curly Sun Kategorie:Clans Kategorie:Gemeinschaften Kategorie:Das Schicksal der Clans Kategorie:Wohin das Schicksal führt